Reference is hereby made to copending applications Ser. No. 811,195, entitled "Platen Transport and Vacuum Plenum for Book Copying" filed on Dec. 20, 1985, in the names of Gerald M. Garavuso and Troy Shinbrot; and Ser. No. 811,190, entitled "Frictionless Vacuum Feeder for Book Copying" filed on Dec. 20, 1985, in the name of Troy Shinbrot which are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates generally to an electrophotographic machine, and more particularly, concerns a page flipping apparatus for such a copying machine.
Present copier state of the art involves using a recirculating document handler to allow convenient copying of large stacks of original documents. These systems have no page turning arrangement to deal with copying books, magazines, saddle stitched sets, etc. Further, copying of bound documents is a labor intensive task making a device that is adapted to copy bound volumes more and more necessary to control costs, especially as finishing of copies into book volumes becomes more common. There is a clear present need to extend the state of the art to include this book copying segment of the market sector.